


Language Barrier

by ChangChang83



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Languages, Learning A New Languages, cantonese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangChang83/pseuds/ChangChang83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader works in her parent's business, serving customers and etc. Both her and Ace are in school still. She's speaks Cantonese fluently (I'm gonna make up my own jyutping (Cantonese pronunciation). Sorry if it sucks and is incorrect.) Ace is just a customer for now.</p><p>Translation will be in this font and next to or after the sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> I read French by Lara Caldin (Ace x Reader) fanfiction on deviantart which I found super cute. It was a cute story so I wanted to try my hand at writing simpler fanfiction. Also I like to pretend these things with Ace happen to me because I'm lame and I love Ace. Also a lot of fanfics (including mine) are either based in America or Japan and I wanted to change things up. I wanted some Canto pride, or Chinese pride as well. I also wanted to put myself in this story (Yes I'm selfish). However I'm nice enough for you guys to pretend with me. :P (Yes I'm that arrogant)

You sighed as you pressed your laptop, textbooks and folder holding multiple articles to your chest as you slipped on your work trainers, groaning as the back of the trainers were folded by your heel and digging into the back of your foot annoyingly. The rubber squeaked against the tiles of the kitchen floor as your dad shouted his gratitude that you were helping out. You had to man the counter and study. He knew how hard it was to split your studies and looking after the business.

You set down your laptop on the large freezer, trying to organise yourself again as you grumbled, you knew you were annoyed but you couldn't really deny because this was your family's source of income, however it still grated your nerves since you were so stressed with school anyways. During the shift you were very productive, although you sighed since there were a couple of phone calls that interrupted your train of thought and you were trying very hard to finish this awful, awful essay.

You constantly turned your head to check if there were any customers, however the frequency of checking for customers was decreasing as you gained more concentration on your essay and usually there were no customers when you checked. You rearranged the way you sat, leaning in closer to the screen, furiously typing your argument in your essay.

"Hello?" You jumped as you put in your full stop. Turn your head to see an unfamiliar boy with soft, wavy, unruly black hair, freckles and a very charming smile, leaning over as if he was reading what was on your screen. Instantly you lower your laptop lid, stand to attention and grab a pad and pen.

"I'm so sorry. What would you like to order?" You ask politely, looking at him with no expression. Well you tried to pull your face into a professional smile, though secretly wanting him to hurry up so you could hurriedly write your essay. He lists his items at top speed, with a few specifications, you write them down quickly, and before you calculated his surprisingly large order you repeat his order at top speed, he nods. You count the numbers making sure there was an equal set of numbers on both sides, before tapping furiously at the calculator at top speed. Then repeated the process again to ensure reliability.

"Woah that's amazing, you're like lightening." You smirk as you brush off his compliment, you get this comment all the time, and it was like your party trick. You thank him quietly as you check the price and numbers once more, before announcing the price of his meal. He opened his wallet, placing the notes into your open hands, taking it respectfully from his hands with both hands. You nod your head in a slight bow, as you check the money and hand him the change, smiling professionally. He nods, watching you walk off as you start to list off the items on the order, almost barking.

" Luk gou tsau fan (Six portions of fried rice)  
Leung gou nuagh mein (Two portions of beef chow mein)  
Sam gou jiu yim gai (Three portions of spicy salty chicken)  
Yut gou haa zai jap choi (One portion of shrimp beansprouts/chopsuey)  
Si gou bakk fan (Four portions of white white)" you continued to list the rest of the order.

Your dad grunted in acknowledgement as you put the ticket on the post and looked through the little window, you didn't see the customer, so you opened the door a bit wider to see the customer looking directly at you. Sure it was normal for customers to look into the kitchen as you prepared the food, but it felt weird, and you were somewhat sure that he was watching specifically. Watching you and your dad interact, causally making comments in Cantonese, as you prepared his meal well.

You and your dad seemed to be finishing off a loud argument according to the customer, since you guys seemed so passionate and loud, however he was surprised that as you walked out into the front, you turned into the demure, shy polite server that he had just placed his order to. You placed the box full of food in front of him, listing off the order once again to make sure everything was correct, once he agreed you smile gently at him and bow your head as you wish him a good night. He smirked at you as he took the box of heavy hot food and bid you good night and luck on your essay.

You finished your essay at five A.M which was usual, but not recommended since you kept falling asleep in class. Unfortunately you couldn't take a nap after school because once again another worker didn't turn up so you had to substitute. You huffed as you opened your textbook and started to highlight the important parts of the content. The words were just really fuzzy and the content was really boring, you cracked your neck and shook your body to wake yourself up.

"Helloo?" Another familiar voice called at you. He told you that he had a collection waiting and you walk inside to check the progress of the meal and the cost. You tell him the price, you take his money, checking it, and then getting the change, which was made of multiple coins and a note. You drop the coins in his hand and hand him the note in his palms with your two hands. However he didn't take it.

"You can keep it." Your eyebrows twitch in confusion, as you look up at him, he was grinning as if he was making a very funny joke. Instantly you hand him back his tip, saying you couldn't accept that money, and before he could push even further you hand him back the note forcefully. Bow slightly and take the ticket, listing off the menu items again, to make sure your parents are making the right items. You walk back out into the counter, sitting down at your books ignoring the gaze of the customer. As you continue highlighting your textbook, you hear the inhale of breath to the side of you, notifying you that the customer was about to say something. Until your mum came out suddenly and asked you

"Whey. Gou zek chow mein yiu me? (Hey. What does this chow mein need to have?)"

"Yiu siu yeung cung tong mai dou nuah coi. (They want less onions and more beansprouts.)"

"Dim guai ni mo se dai a dit ah? Ho nan tai, yun wei ni se nea tai sai.(Why didn't you write a bit bigger? It's really hard to read because you write too small.)"

"Dui mun zi a ma, ha chi nuogh se dai a dit, tong mai ni mou gun long kong zup chan ah. (Sorry mum, next time I'll write a bit bigger, and you don't mess up/panic and rush the order.)" You converse with your mother easily barely looking up from her textbook.

"So do you speak your language a lot?" He asks quickly before you gain concentration on your work. You answer his question as you finish your highlighting, looking at him. He grinned at you, as you looked up at him.

"Is English your first language or the language you speak."

"The language I speak."

"What do you speak?"

"Cantonese."

"Oh so Chinese?" You blink at this ignorance, you couldn't really get mad, because he wasn't wrong, but he wasn't right.

"Mhmm yes." You couldn't be bothered to correct him.

"Say something in your language to me." He asks, you feel your mouth twitching in anger, you weren't some circus act that could perform on demand. Also it wouldn't do much, because he wouldn't know what you were saying, and would ask what you what you just said. So what was the point?

"Ni you zoek ban, ho nan tai.(You have freckles, they're ugly/hard to look at)" You say rather boredly, so he wouldn't know you were actually insulting his freckles.

"That's so cool, what did you say?" See it was so easy to predict. At this rate you could be a seer, even Professor Trelawney from Harry Potter would be impressed with your skill.

"I said your food is coming quickly." You lie easily.

"That's awesome! Can you teach me your language?" He leaned in, you laughed as you denied him arguing that it was a very difficult language. Your mum walks out with the meal and places it on the counter, smilng at him. The customer smiled back at your mum as he holds out his change.

"Please accept this as a gesture of my gratitude and appreciation of your services." Your eyebrows raised a little surprised that he used a very sophisticated sentence. Your preconception of him was a little wrong. Your mum thankfully denied smiling.

"Please, your pretty daughter is always hospitable and you offer a great service." You huff a little, you hoped to God this wasn't how he hit on all girls. Maybe God did a good job by giving him good looks.

Your mum denied the money and seeing that he wouldn't get anywhere he pocketed the money and took the food thanked you all again.

"Giu zek haak ho key guay. Dim guai ge seng be nei siu bi?(That customer is so weird. Why did he want to give you a tip?)"

"Nugouh mhmm sik, guai lo ho key guai. Dim gong?(I don't know, foreigners are weird. What can I say?)" you casually brush off as you continue your work, sighing as you pushed out the thoughts of the weird freckle face.

The next time you saw him was when you were leaving the shop to go to your cousin's wedding. Once you heard that your parents couldn't go since your cousin decided to get married on a Saturday, and you didn't want to work, you jumped at the chance of getting the night off. You admit you're not very close to your cousin who was getting married, due to the massive age difference but that wasn't going to stop you from getting excited. You were invited to the ceremony and reception, however it started at three in the afternoon for some reason. So you were leaving around about midday. You carefully lined your eyes, not really bothering with eyeshadow, because to be honest you didn't know how use that stuff, so you just stuck on some heavy eyeliner into a cat eye and contour so you could pretend to have some cheekbones. You shimmed on your dress, because you were the idiot who put on her dress after her makeup, and quickly pulled on some tights, hoping there were no ladders, and slipping on some tall, uncomfortable heels that complimented your dress making your legs leaner and ass perkier. You walked out into the front of the shop sitting in the chairs, waiting for your relatives to come and pick you up.

You're focusing on your phone, answering a few messages and flicking through emails. You hear the sound of footsteps entering your business, you look up to the see the usual freckle face, and your eyebrows rose up in surprise at this new feature. You only recognised his face and knew he had a human body, but you didn't know he had that type of body. A body that screamed trouble and promised a lot of girls screaming after him.

You reply to the messages on your phone, typing away furiously, whilst subconsciously hearing freckles asking for his order and your parents were still cooking and packing his meal. You looked up sighing, since your relatives were late picking you up. You didn't mind five to fifteen minutes late but thirty minutes late was a little unreasonable, especially since you had wasted your time waiting for them. Your eyes meet with the customer, who was taking in your whole image.

However you don't really notice his reaction, you're clicking your tongue in annoyance as you saw your phone light up a message from your cousin saying they would be another twenty minutes.

"You going somewhere?" you huff a little because you're already annoyed that your relatives were late, and now this guy was going to ask you stupid questions. Since you weren't behind the counter, nor was serving him you felt you had no obligation to make pleasantries with him.

"No. I just sit out in the front of my parent's shop, and put on a dress to attract customers, new marketing technique." You tried to control your sarcasm, as you look at him dead straight as if you were serious.

"Well I'm here aren't I?" He answered, well at least he could have a joke. You snort, letting the corners of your mouth curl a little.

"Well I guess it's somewhat successful, but since you've ordered by phone it doesn't really apply to you."

"Could've fooled me." That didn't even make sense, you corrected in your head as you frowned. He was just openly staring at you, so he wasn't concentrating, it was making you a little uneasy. You usually looked like a dead hobo, hair tied up in a bun, maybe a little shiny with grease. Thick plastic rimmed glasses, dressed in sweats, trainers and an oversized, comfortable ugly jumper that you borrowed from your dad. So you couldn't really blame the guy, but still you were a little unnerved, because no one really paid attention to you at school, or anywhere unless you were serving them food.

"So I'm guessing it's a wedding." He correctly predicted, you nod, making eye contact with him.

"So are you gonna meet a lot of guys there? You hoping too? You got a date?" You laugh at his enthusiastic questioning. You notice how concerned he was, it was strange, not a lot of people took interest in you, and you thought nothing of it really.

"Yeah I guess you could say guys, as in my uncles and cousins." You quip back. "I know these weddings are like a hotspot for guys. It's as if the institution of marriage really draws guys in." You drawl sarcastically. "And no, it's only a cousin, and if I brought a random guy who wasn't a relative, I would be in this year's newspaper family newspaper. Not worth the drama." You check your clock.

"Well it can't be that bad can it?" He laughed a little nervously.

"Why are you so interested anyways? You planning to go to a wedding with a random girl?" You're bored of him inquiring you.

"No, nothing like that." He blushed.

"Hey just saying, you better be really careful when dating Asian girls. If they have traditional Asian parents you better watch where you're going, because Asian parents can be really crazy. You wouldn't to be slipper-faced or have your ear twisted. Don't underestimate them." You warn him, it wasn't out of line, since you figured he was an attractive guy, and if he should start to date an Asian girl then you were helping someone out, your good deed of the day.

"Oh um thanks." You see him still blushing, you just brush it off, maybe he has an awkward condition that would be complicated and hard for him to explain, and you weren't in the mood for that.

"So how come you're ordering so early, you usually order a bit later on in the afternoon and evening." Hoping that the subject change would help time move faster

"My stupid brothers ate all the food in the house, and I'm banned from the stove since I burnt off a bit of Dadan's hair last time. And when I mean a bit I mean a lot." He awkwardly admitted, as you were tapping your feet against the tiles.

"Wow, that's quite something. Well I'm glad you like my parent's food, it really means a lot to us." You smile at him, genuinely. He just turns even redder, you think he has a condition so you just look outside, no sign of your relative.

"N-no problem…umm."

"(name)" you supply.

"(Name)-" He's cut off as your mum pops out of the kitchen.

"Whey (Cantonese name) ni ge biu jie chou bin dou? (Hey (Canto name) where is your cousin (female)?)" You shrug and say you don't know, your mum tutted as she shook her head saying something about your cousin's family and time keeping.

"What's your name in your language?" Your face twitches, why is he calling it 'your language'? Why can't he call it Cantonese?

"It means (what you want it to mean)." His expression was impressed.

"Can you say your name in your language?" You just stare him off, waiting until he understood what he said. Hopefully.

"Oh right, of course you can." He was slowly losing his confidence the longer he was talking to you. "But I still want to hear you say your name."

"(Cantonese name)" You say really quickly.

"It sounds really pretty." He compliments, however you weren't in the mood for some bullshit compliments, however you sigh, thanking him quietly before going back to your phone. You didn't know how to continue a dying conversation so you just did what you did, revert back and hope the guy didn't have enough confidence to-

"How do you pronounce it?" You look up a little surprised, as he looks at you seriously interested. Before you answer your mum comes out with his meal, which he hastily pays for, thanking your mum for her great timing. You notice the chair next to you was taken now, by the same guy, but with his box of food on his lap.

"So you gonna tell me how to pronounce your pretty name?" He tries to smoothly compliment you, you laugh on the inside. If boys were flirting like this, then maybe it was a good thing you weren't getting hit on. Also you saw in the shop window your cousin pulling up, thanking the time lord for making time go faster, as you stand up, making the customer take in your whole profile.

"I've gotta go." You don't even promise him a next time, running off and sliding into the car, not even seeing the little disappointed look in his face as you swiftly left, without even saying goodbye.

The next time you see freckles is at school, you didn't know you guys were in the same school, you were even in the same year for the love of God, and yet you had slipped through his fingers and vice versa, until now. It was quite a surprise to him that you were there in the recognisable and familiar girl's uniform of the school, right in front of him, tangible. You on the other hand showed no signs of surprise, excitement, and disappointment whatsoever. You just stood there, as he stopped in front of you, making indistinguishable noises, waiting a few moments for him to actually form words.

"Why are you here?" He yells, his friends look at you inquisitively. Although you've dealt with people looking at you, you were separated from them with a massive counter that is quite hard to jump over, but there was nothing there to stop them from attacking you, unless you grabbed that small kid in your year as a shield.

"I go to school here." You plainly answer, why are his friends snickering?

"I mean, how come you never told me we went to the same school?!" He seemed oddly put off or aggravated.

"Cause you never asked, and I assumed you were a lot older, like in university or something. The same can be applied to you. Why didn't you ask me where I go for school?"

"I assumed you were also in college, you look really mature for your age." The boys around him were laughing, you really had no idea what to say, was it that funny?

"Okay." You begin to walk off in the opposite direction, because you had enough of this interaction, and you didn't like so many people staring at you without a barrier between you and them.

"Wait! I'm sorry!" You hear him call. You turn around as he walks up to you again.

"That was really rude of me." Well that's a first.

"It's okay." But you didn't care, it's not as if a lot of people knew you were there.

"No honestly, I was being rude again." He rummages in his pocket to bring out some change "Here take this as a compensation and a gratitude of the great service you provide." The boys around him were giggling, and chuckling. Great now he made you sound like a hooker, and he was giving you tip money which is a little insulting. You already knew how much you would charge if you went into that line of work anyways.

"No thank you. I just serve the food in my parent's shop as my job enlists." You curtly state, to ensure no one got the wrong idea of any interaction you had with this guy. Walking away fast in case he tries to do anything else, you couldn't believe someone could be so oblivious. As you walked down the stairs looking at your phone you hope to God that he think before he said something.

The next couple of days he tries to hunt you down, and you knew it. You just didn't let him find you, because why would you want to be subjected to some awkward small talk, when you could have peace and quiet. You also notice that were hushed whispers when you sat in the classroom, so you were definitely sure that you were making the right decision by not letting freckles find you.

You find a quiet spot, making sure you were enclosed, as you put your feet against the wall, getting into a comfortable position. One of your Cantonese school friends' number pops up on the screen, you two had been good friends since you ever met, however she moved to the other side of the country, however it didn't stop you two. You guys kept in really good contact, so well that if you transferred into her school you would know who was who and vice versa. Luckily a very select few people knew Cantonese, and besides you spoke too fast for anyone to understand other than your close friends and family, so you were pretty much safe.

"Whey, ni hou mo? (Hey how are you?)"

"Hou ah, ni?(Good, you?)"

"Mou you meh munt ay ah. Ni ah? Ni hay mgmh hay gong jun ah? You a jec nam zai gen ni ah? (No problems, you? You telling the truth? You have a guy following you?)"

"Hai, gi hai tai ma fan ah. Tch tai sun fu, nyou mou ming bak dim guai he gun ngou. Ge tong houc zai guin ge, ge laai nyou. Tch guai lo tai ma fan ah. (Yeah, and he's annoying. Tch too much effort, I don't even understand why he's following me. My classmates have seen him and they're blaming me. Tch foreigners are too much effort.)" You complain, scratching your head.

"Tch, mou geng ah. Hmmm, waa m ding… waa m ding ge zong yi ni ah. (Tch, don't worry. Hmmm, maybe… Maybe he likes you.)" You snort at that thought, it was completely wrong. Why would he? He had nothing to base his reason for attraction for you, was your reasoning.

"Whey ni hai m hai chi sin ah? (Hey are you crazy?)" You instantly argue with your friend, not noticing that you had grown louder, laughing, you miss this sort of interaction with people in daily life. Sure you tried hard to make new friends in this school, but for some reason you just didn't click with them on the same level as your Cantonese friend. Well maybe in university you'll make more friends, you hoped anyways.

You both carry on with the conversation, you don't notice that you can be heard all the way down the stairs, you laugh hysterically as your friend recounts a hilarious story, snorting at the ridiculousness of it all, until your laugh dies down.

"So this is where you've been hiding." A teasing voice to your right. You see freckles towering over you, and it's your turn to turn red. Your notice that your skirt has hiked its way up your body so it's barely covering your ass and crotch, and your legs were up against the wall so anyone who looked close enough could see your panties. You end the phone call quickly, standing up as you rearrange your uniform, trying to not let the embarrassment show in your face. You wait for him to say something.

"You sound really cool when you speak your language. I really want you to teach me!" He grabs your hands, shocking you into saying yes, as you try to get out of his grasp. He instantly lets go grinning, as if he planned that. You give him a strange, suspicious look, you waited for him to run off, but he said he wanted to wait for you, so you guys walked down together, having a loose conversation. Mainly him just trying to pry as much information about Cantonese as much as possible from you.

So the next day he makes you sit down with him in a joint free period that you guys supposedly had together, so you guys go to an unused classroom, you bring out a pen and paper, going over the basics. How Chinese is an umbrella term and that the language Chinese is not an actual language. That Chinese is split into many categories such as Mandarin Chinese and then Cantonese and other various dialects. So you made sure he knew the language you spoke was Cantonese as well as a cultural lesson. You taught him the basics such as the tones, his face paled as he saw you write out the different tones, you laughed telling him it can be quite intimidating, but that's why it's one of the hardest languages to learn. You slowly pronounced each tone, trying to heavily emphasise the difference between them, knowing for non-native speakers would think they all sounded the exact same.

"Āh" you move your hand in a straight line to help him visualise what the tone should sound like. He copies you, however he doesn't do it quite right. You make him repeat himself, which made him turn redder the longer you made him repeat himself.

"I know you think you sound stupid, but this is literally the most important thing in Cantonese and other similar tonal languages. If you say the wrong tone by accident you will change the message you want to say." You cut through his doubt as he continued to repeat the tones until you deemed his pronunciation acceptable.

You continue to teach him small basic words, guiding him. However your lesson was interrupted by a call from your Cantonese friend again, you attempt to decline the call, however Ace said you could take the call.

"Whey, ni hou ma? (Hey you alright?)" You forget that Ace is there as slip into your native tongue.

"Mhmm hou ah. Ni? (Good, you?)"

"Mhmm okay. Ni gei duk ge zoec kay gwai ge nam zai, gey you zoek ban, ge ham nyou gao ge bak wa. (Mhmm okay. You remember the weird kid with freckles, he wants me to teach him Cantonese.)" You frown at your friend cackling down the phone, you see Ace looking very interested in your conversation.

"Whey ni siu gum dou ze me ah? Ni mou you tong qing sum ah? Tch.(Hey why are you laughing so much? Don't you have sympathy for me?)" You click your tongue annoyed your friend was still cackling.

"Eh, ni gum giu nau a jie? Eh ni mou sik siu ah?(Eh, why are you getting so angry sister? You don't know how to laugh?)" She chides you. You say nothing.

"Mou geng a jie, ge zoec nam zai ho yan ah, gi seng hoc ba wa. (Don't worry sis, the freckles guy is a good guy, since he wants to learn Cantonese. " Your friend reasons.

"Hai, gi hai hou yan.(Yeah he's a good guy)" you reply a little unsure.

"Ho ah, nyou da ding wa ni chi a dit, gong lo ni ah. Zoi guin. (Good, I will call you a bit later and talk to you. Bye.)" You hear the phone line end, as you close your phone. You see Ace avidly staring at you, putting you at unease.

"You sound super cool!" he bursts out, sparkles in his eyes. You laugh, your friend was right "gi hai hou yan"(He's a good guy).

"Thanks I guess." You were really shy and embarrassed when you spoke Cantonese in front on non-native speakers, because it sounded bizarre to them so it always drew attention to you, thus you refrained from speaking Cantonese in public or in front of non-native speakers.

"You gotta teach me, you sound super awesome!" He flashed his grin at you, making you feel warm. He was a little too charming and you didn't like the way his stupid grin was making you feel.

"Mhmm well you better learn the tones properly, or you're gonna call your aunt a bitch instead.* So come on, repeat." You instantly return to your lesson, which Ace diligently followed.

A few days later you were pleasantly surprised that freckles was still enthusiastic about learning, he seemed to grow even more enthusiastic when he started to learn how to write and speak some sentences. Later on that night your friend called you to check on the progress of your lessons.

"So, zoek ban dim ah?(So how is freckles?)"

"Gi ho hoi sum hoc bak wa, nyou mou ming bak dim guai. (He's happy to learn Cantonese, I don't know why.)" You offer simply.

"Wa mh ding gi zong yi ni ah. (Maybe he likes you.)" She replied, now it was your turn to laugh.

"Whey a jie, ni dup ni tou ah? Ni hai mh hai chi sin ah? (Hey sis, did you hit your head? Are you crazy?)" you instantly reject.

"Hai mh hai gum mou pou ah?(Is it that unbelievable?)" she asks seriously.

"Hai! Nyou mou sik ge. Ge hai haak yan, gei zong yi sik ge nor mai dim ge chan. Nyou sik ge mou zong yi nyou. (Yes! I don't know him. He's a customer, he just likes to eat the shop's food. I know he doesn't like me.)" You list angrily.

"Ni hai mhm hai ma? Dim guai ni you mun tai? Ge hai leng zai, tong mai gi hay ho yan, tong mai ge seng hoc bak waa. (Really? Why are you having problems? He's a handsome guy, and he's a good guy and he wants to learn Cantonese.) "

"Mou ge hai key gwai. (No he's weird.)" You still reject her reasons.

"Whey, a jie dim guai ni mou mun ge hoc bak waa? (Hey sis, why don't you ask him why he wants to learn Cantonese?)" She offers gently, you guys move your conversation as you mull over her idea.

So the next day you meet up with freckles in the usual classroom, you start your lesson and you watch him practice writing the characters, making him write in the correct stroke order. Before he starts another character you stop him.

"Hey Ace, why did you want to learn Cantonese?"

"Because it's so cool! You sound so cool when you talk really fast, and it's really interesting."

"Mhmm okay, but I think one of your friends knows how to speak Cantonese as well, so why didn't you ask him?" His expression is a little surprised and he turned a little red once again.

"He said he isn't fluent." He coughed. You shrugged, as you made him continue his work, although after writing the character twice. He looks up again, with a grin.

"Nyou oi nin (He's supposed to say I love you but he messed up the tones a little so it changed the message.)" He confidentially declared. You scrunch your eyebrows.

"You just said Cow or beef wants you plural…" noticing the weird tones he was putting on. Ace curses to himself.

"I meant Nyou OI nin. (Same as above.)" He tried again, hoping the message would change, however he sighed as you still looked confused. Before he could even redeem himself, the bell rang and you couldn't late so you were packing your bag ready to leave. As you open the door to leave you hear him behind you shout

"Nyou zong yi ni! (I like you!)" as you smile, shaking your head. As you turn around to say "Me too I think." You run off before he could catch up with you.

Stupid freckles. He said the cow likes to be centre of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehheeheh this was fun as a Cantonese person to write. I just wanted some fun with it. Sorry if my jytping was a bit off, it's based off what I say, which is not standard/Hong Kong Cantonese so my vocabulary might be a little different.
> 
> Hope it wasn't too hard to read.
> 
> Sorry this wasn't a drabble, this was a stupid oneshot again. I just love Ace very much.
> 
> Many thanks
> 
> Chang.


End file.
